


Not impressed, Achilles

by Dayun



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Art, M/M, at least he looks like one, my art, slave!Patroclus, welp, which actually was not my intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus is not impressed, Achilles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not impressed, Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> older Patroclus and Achilles (around 25 maybe)  
> the height difference got bigger than intended  
> (and we need more pat with beard)

 


End file.
